USS Jenolan
of a Dyson Sphere.]] The USS Jenolan (NCC-2010) was a late 23rd century ''Sydney''-class Federation transport vessel. In 2294, the Jenolan was carrying passengers to the Norpin colony when the ship experienced an overload to one of its plasma transfer conduits. When the Captain brought the ship out of warp, it hit the gravimetric interference caused by the gravitational field of a previously uncharted Dyson Sphere. As the Jenolan approached the sphere, it conducted a standard survey of the surface, which included the discovery of hundreds of communications array. Just as the ship completed its initial orbital scan, the crew attempted to hail one of the arrays they discovered. Moments later the sphere emitted a tractor beam, inadvertantly triggered by their hail, which attempted to lock onto the ship, which subsequently overloaded the Jenolan's systems and caused the ships aft power coil to explode. With the crew no longer able to control the ship, it became caught in the gravity well of the sphere and was forced to crash-land on the nothern hemisphere of the surface, killing all aboard but two. The ship itself sustained moderate structural damage, along with heavy damage to its memory core and main drive assembly. Additionally, its inducers were melted and its power couplings were wrecked. While not having enough supplies to wait for a rescue, the survivors, Ensign Matt Franklin and passenger Captain Montgomery Scott were unable to devise an escape from the surface of the sphere, and decided to place themselves in suspended animation through an ingenious modification of the transporter pattern buffer, by locking it in a continuous level 4 diagnostic, and feeding it power from auxiliary systems. The Jenolan's distress call was not discovered until 75 years later, when starship ''Enterprise''-D discovered the sphere crash-site, where sensors detected minor low level power eminations coming from aboard the ship. An away team boarded the Jenolan, where it was discovered that life support was barely functioning and that the transporter was still online. Further analysis revealed an intact transporter pattern, later discovered to be that of Captain Scott. As the Enterprise continued to investigate the sphere, Captain Picard suggested that chief engineer Geordi La Forge and Captain Scott return to the Jenolan the following day to retrieve the sensor data collected during the Jenolan's initial scan of the sphere. and Scotty on the bridge of the Jenolan.]] While attempting to repair the Jenolan, Scotty suggested they might be able to use a dynamic mode converter to more effectively complete their repairs than their 24th century power converter could, as it was overloading the Jenolan's systems. After failing to contact the Enterprise, and determining that it was no longer in communications range, La Forge and Scott decided to resuscitate the Jenolan's engines so that it could track the Enterprise's impulse ion trail. La Forge and Scott proceeded to perform a series of jury-rigged repairs to the ships impulse engines, including the shunting of the ships deuterium from the main cryo pump to the auxiliary tank, and were successfully able to make a week's worth of repairs in less than three hours. Once in orbit, the ships short range sensors located the Enterprise's point of entry in the sphere. Determined to help the Enterprise escape, Scott thought of a way to use the Jenolan to jam the hatch of the sphere open. By using a subspace transmission, and keeping the ship as a distance of 500,000 kilometers, they maneuvered the ship into position and used the Jenolan's shields, which Scott was able to get a few extra gigawatts of power out of, to prevent the hatch from reclosing. Once in place, La Forge contacted the Enterprise and informed them that they were holding the hatch they had came through open. Meanwhile, the Jenolan's engines began to overheat and the ship experienced numerous systems failures, including the loss of the plasma intercooler and helm control, crippling the ship, and preventing it from moving out of the way of the Enterprise's escape. Left with no choice, Captain Picard ordered that the Jenolan be destroyed moments before the Enterprise would to pass through the hatch; mere seconds after beaming La Forge and Scott from the ship. With two photon torpedoes, the Jenolan was destroyed, clearing the way for the Enterprise and all personnel to escape unharmed. (TNG: "Relics") Background The Jenolan was named by episode writer Ron Moore for Australia's Jenolan caves (which are near Sydney - presumably this led to the choice of Sydney as the class name). The name was Jenolan in the script and in a computer screen readout seen in the episode, however it was misspelled Jenolin on the model and Jenolen in the closed captioning and subsequent entries in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. When Mr. Scott materialized in the Jenolan's transporter chamber, the transporter effect, rather than being Next Generation standard or even that seen in the 23rd century films, was a re-creation of the transporter effect used in the original series. "Relics" contained an oddity in technology – while the Jenolan's shields held the Dyson Sphere hatchway open, the Enterprise was still able to beam Scott and La Forge from it before it was crushed. It has been well-established that transporters could not operate through shields, although it is possible that the Enterprise was able to beam Scotty and Geordi out through EM windows (as O'Brien described in "The Wounded"), or from a prearranged dropping of the shields that wasn't mentioned onscreen. Jenolan de:USS Jenolan nl:USS Jenolan